Let's Get Dangerous
by JenthGrek710
Summary: There was always something a little different each time they said it.


The first time they said it together, they took a moment to geek out. Perhaps it wasn't the most ideal time; their hero had gone berserk and was going to hurt a lot of people if he couldn't be stopped, but they couldn't help it. Sure they had both said it plenty of times for plenty of reasons, but the adrenaline of the moment mixed with the sound of them saying it together, something just clicked.

After a quick breather to calm themselves down again, they got to work.

They wound up losing Jim, but his legacy would live on in Drake, who took up the mantle of an actual Darkwing Duck, fighting for justice. It was the start of a new era.

The next couple times they said it together, it was always in-sync with their favorite vigilante on the TV screen. Sure, they each knew the show inside-out and upside-down, but their love for it never diminished.

At least once a month became Darkwing Duck night, binging the entire series either with Drake's restored DVDs or Launchpad's original VHS tapes. They never failed to say it at the exact same time as their hero, each time bringing them closer and closer; figuratively from how much time they spent together, and literally from how they would inch closer to each other on the couch until their knees touched. It was a reminder of good times, past and present, for them both.

Drake sometimes missed hearing it in stereo when he was out at night, fighting baddies alone. But as Scrooge started needing his pilot less, Launchpad started joining DW more frequently on his nightly rounds, quickly becoming known as Darkwing's part in crime-fighting. They got better at not geeking out when on patrol. They would still say it, of course, but it was more serious now.

It usually got reserved for tougher cases: robbers that turned hostile, assailants that reveled in other people's harm, super-villains with hair-brained schemes. It was a call-to-arms on those nights, and a reassurance that Drake wasn't in this alone.

It almost seemed misplaced, when they said it again, given the circumstances. If it had been anyone but them in the situation. A demon, lurking in McDuck Manor, had possessed Launchpad, trying to take his soul for a snack. Drake had bet his own soul for the chance to save him, unprepared for a supernatural enemy but unwilling to just let his dear friend go without a fight.

They stood together, against a magical onslaught that tried to weaken them, make them easier for the taking. But with their hands intertwined, looking at each other with faith and determination, the words crossed their beaks once more. It was a promise: 'don't worry, I'm here now, and I always will be'.

Drake nearly cried after hearing it one day. He was in a new car with his now-boyfriend, speeding along slightly more careful than usual, because of the small body sitting between them.

Gosalyn had come into their lives unexpectedly, but not unwelcome. She was spunky, brave, liked Darkwing Duck almost as much as the guys did, and was perhaps a bit too willing to leap into dangerous situations, but DW certainly had no room to talk, now did he?

He didn't know what in the world had convinced him to think he could be a father, but as the Darkwing theme song played through the stereo, and all three sang that line together, Drake felt like his heart would suddenly burst. It was a dream come true; he had a family now.

Once, and only once, Drake hadn't said it 100% correctly, but Launchpad wasn't about to complain anytime soon. There was a ring in his boyfriend's hand, and the sure statement had been turned into a hopeful question.

There had been no flowery speech before it, no special difference in the day to suggest Drake had been planning it, and later Drake would explain that he had been so nervous, he just came out and said it despite actually having a prepared speech. But Launchpad thought it was perfect either way, and accepted in a heartbeat, along with a firm declaration of formally adopting Gosalyn as well. It was a desire fulfilled, a comfort, making everything official and strengthening their little family.

Everything was as it should be, when it was said again. Gosalyn's grades were passable, Launchpad hadn't crashed through Gos's new school yet, and Drake hadn't needed to go to the hospital that week. In the Mallard-McQuack household, that was worth a celebration.

They had baked and decorated cupcakes together, ordered some take-out, and settled on the couch for a DW marathon. Some episodes were watched in content silence. Most were accompanied by enthusiastic theme song singing and theory debates. Take-out had been eaten and cleaned up during some end credits, and cupcakes were enjoyed over the next few episodes.

The sky was dark long before they got to the series finale. Gosalyn was drifting in and out of sleep, nestled warmly beside Launchpad, using his chest as a pillow and his arm as a blanket. Drake was snug on LP's other side, his husband's arm draped over his shoulders, hand intertwined with his, head gently perched atop his own. Everything was warm, peaceful, and quiet, save for the TV.

The final confrontation came, between Darkwing and his mischievous double.

He heard it from his hero, who'd given up his life to save Drake's and Launchpad's, what seemed like forever and not long at all ago. He heard it from his best friend, ally, and husband; the duck he loved with all his heart and who, thankfully, loved him just as much. He heard it from his daughter, who didn't always listen and sometimes meddled when she didn't need to, but they wouldn't trade her for the world. He heard it from himself, the new Darkwing Duck: the terror that flapped in the night. Drake Mallard: devoted husband and father. And he was happy.

"Let's. Get. Dangerous."

It started out as the most quoted line from a loved TV show. Over time, it became more. Oh so much more.


End file.
